wwedivasfandomcom-20200223-history
TLC: Tables, Ladders
TLC: Tables, Ladders & Chairs (2015) was a professional wrestling pay-per-view event, which was produced by WWE. It took place on December 13, 2015, at the TD Garden in Boston, Massachusetts. This was the seventh event under the TLC: Tables, Ladders & Chairs chronology. Event summary Becky Lynch vs Sasha Banks It pays to roll deep. Sasha Banks and her Team B.A.D. cronies made that clear in the WWE TLC Kickoff Match where their numbers advantage proved to be the undoing of Becky Lynch. Despite a spirited effort from The Lass Kicker, it was a ref distraction from Tamina and a boot from Naomi that led to her submission loss to The Boss. It may have been a tainted victory, but Banks had no problem treating it like a career-defining win. From the moment The Boss stepped out to a loving ovation from her hometown Boston crowd, it was clear that the night would belong to her. Even the icy reception of Team B.A.D’s off-key, pre-match rendition of the “Twelve Days of Christmas” couldn’t wipe the smile from her face. Becky Lynch did a slightly better job of eliminating that grin, mainly by battering Sasha’s mouth with elbows. Lynch came to fight, and her domination of Banks in the early goings led to multiple pin and submission attempts that nearly wrapped things up in short time. One would imagine that Conor McGregor’s 13-second knockout victory must have been somewhere in Becky’s mind. Lynch’s focus was the key to her control early on, but it was snapped when Naomi hopped up on the apron. Becky knocked the interloper to the ground, but was immediately sent into the turnbuckles by Banks and nailed with a pair of knees to the ribs. Just like that, the ball was in Team B.A.D.’s court. Gasping for air, Lynch tried to battle her way back in, only to be nailed with a debilitating Backstabber and locked in the Bank Statement. The gutsy Lass Kicker managed to get to her feet, leading to the two Divas exchanging pin attempts that brought the mat classics of Dean Malenko and Eddie Guerrero to mind. Not long after, though, the fancy holds and exchanges were set aside and the two began trading bombs. When Lynch bodied Banks with a pumphandle suplex and locked in the Dis-arm-her, the match seemed to be all but over. That’s when Team B.A.D. interfered yet again. Tamina drew the official’s attention to one side of the ring, leaving Naomi to rearrange Lynch’s smile with a kick in the teeth. Seconds later, Sasha locked The Lass Kicker in the Bank Statement in the center of the ring, giving her no option but to submit. It was an ugly finish to a match that Lynch didn’t deserve to lose, but you can expect the rivalry between these two to carry on for years to come. Ryback vs Rusev With his fiancée watching intently from ringside, The Bulgarian Brute shouted "This is for you" as he proceeded to punish his opponent. His machismo, however, would be short-lived. Ryback climbed to the second rope and toppled Rusev with a flying dropkick. The Big Guy would then take it a step further, balancing on the top rope before leveling his opponent with a crossbody. When Rusev decided he'd had enough, he left the ring and headed up the ramp. Ryback would have none of it. He chased down The Bulgarian Brute and dragged him back toward the ring. During the tussle, Rusev shoved Ryback backward and into Lana. When the Ravishing Russian fell to the floor, The Big Guy wanted to make certain she was all right. It was all the room Rusev would need. With his betrothed looking on slyly, he superkicked Ryback's granite jaw. He then pulled the action back into the ring, where he eventually locked in The Accolade. Rather than tap, however, The Big Guy passed out, forcing an end to the arduous bout. Rusev and Lana celebrated as they denied Ryback the opportunity to feast on victory. And although the match proved one of those rare moments The Big Guy would go hungry, it’s almost certain he’ll return to take a bite out of The Bulgarian Brute. Charlotte vs Paige In front of a sold-out crowd at WWE TLC, Divas Champion Charlotte triumphed over her one-time best friend Paige, thanks in no small measure to her dad – The Dirtiest Player in the Game, Ric Flair. It’s worth noting that earlier in the night, during the WWE TLC Kickoff, Paige had a run-in with The Nature Boy – six days after she slapped him on Raw. Their exchange would only fuel the fires of things to come. When Charlotte extended a hand to her opponent during the opening moments of the contest, only to have it knocked away, it was clear that her showdown with Paige had become more personal than ever. Throughout the contest that followed, both of the battling beauties fought with everything they had. Yet, through it all, the titleholder’s tactics – which greatly resembled that of her WWE Hall of Fame father – allowed her to stay on top. Still, no matter what she put Paige through, the challenger would roar back with everything she had. While the official tried to maintain order between the champion and challenger, on the other side of the ring, Ric Flair tampered with the second corner turnbuckle. Eventually, Paige found the edge and, after locking Charlotte up in her father’s patented Figure Four Leg Lock, nearly made the champion tap out. Though Charlotte found her way out of the hold, the action grew more and more intense with every second. In the final moments of the match, the No. 1 contender hit the Ram-Paige, and it looked as if she might indeed capture the butterfly-emblazoned title. That was, until Flair placed his daughter’s leg on the ropes. Unfortunately for the outraged Paige, while she took exception to Flair’s maneuver, the referee was distracted and did not see Charlotte unfasten the turnbuckle that her dad had tinkered with earlier. Charlotte then hurled her oncoming adversary’s face into the exposed buckle and picked up the victory. Charlotte may be only part of the Dirtiest Family in the Game, but there is no doubt, especially while her father supports her at ringside, that she is a Divas Champion that will be very hard to overcome. Wooo! Results * Singles match: '''Sasha Banks (with Naomi and Tamina) defeated Becky Lynch by submission * '''Singles match: Rusev (with Lana) defeated Ryback by submission * Singles match for the WWE Divas Championship: '''Charlotte © (with Ric Flair) defeated Paige Other on-screen talent * '''Ring announcers: Lilian Garcia & Eden * Interviewer: JoJo * Pre-show Panel: Renee Young Image gallery 002 TLC 12132015ej 0210-266552315.jpg 001_TLC_12132015rf_0146-924077066.jpg 003_TLC_12132015rf_0156-3402333238.jpg 004_TLC_12132015rf_0159-865331199.jpg 005_TLC_12132015rf_0164-4191505183.jpg 006_TLC_12132015rf_0291-2004852709.jpg 007_TLC_12132015rf_0294-2563762420.jpg 008_TLC_12132015rf_0166-3205145696.jpg 009_TLC_12132015dg_0038-1955589850.jpg 010_TLC_12132015ej_0211-2332563152.jpg 011_TLC_12132015rf_0300-2931268757.jpg 012_TLC_12132015rf_0318-3261703941.jpg 013_TLC_12132015rf_0323-3779899088.jpg 014_TLC_12132015rf_0191-2262123521.jpg 015_TLC_12132015rf_0195-509739910.jpg 016_TLC_12132015dg_0053-3996810042.jpg 017_TLC_12132015dg_0065-3014528594.jpg 018_TLC_12132015rf_0222-3378872292.jpg 019_TLC_12132015ej_0282-2045474507.jpg 020_TLC_12132015dg_0078-2224777398.jpg 021_TLC_12132015rf_0263-1499377118.jpg 022_TLC_12132015rf_0356-2026234438.jpg 023_TLC_12132015rf_0357-2417512782.jpg 024_TLC_12132015ej_0619-2841354181.jpg 025_TLC_12132015rf_0360-3547108072.jpg 026_TLC_12132015dg_0120-13138736.jpg 027_TLC_12132015rf_0372-3233661944.jpg 028_TLC_12132015rf_0377-4240619609.jpg 029_TLC_12132015ej_0308-1767756458.jpg 030_TLC_12132015ej_0263-68626619.jpg 189 TLC 12132015rf 4873-3944907324.jpg 190_TLC_12132015ej_3174-2684065978.jpg 191_TLC_12132015rf_4691-2750123554.jpg 192_TLC_12132015ej_3192-215945596.jpg 193_TLC_12132015ej_3196-2489865979.jpg 194_TLC_12132015ej_3199-1831914802.jpg 195_TLC_12132015ej_3202-3065811508.jpg 196_TLC_12132015rf_4700-1829497234.jpg 197_TLC_12132015ej_3223-390709597.jpg 198_TLC_12132015ej_3227-1546750570.jpg 199_TLC_12132015rf_4719-1104801625.jpg 200_TLC_12132015ej_3243-4034567038.jpg 201_TLC_12132015ej_3250-4021450779.jpg 202_TLC_12132015dg_5136-374407588.jpg 203_TLC_12132015ej_3258-95285588.jpg 204_TLC_12132015ej_3263-3501587783.jpg 206_TLC_12132015ej_3278-3132626163.jpg 207_TLC_12132015rf_4772-2333140506.jpg 208_TLC_12132015ej_3280-3761540286.jpg 209_TLC_12132015rf_4902-486560103.jpg 210_TLC_12132015rf_4908-1356158545.jpg 211_TLC_12132015ej_3398-1530311122.jpg 212_TLC_12132015rf_4919-3658307323.jpg 213_TLC_12132015ej_3293-702677776.jpg 214_TLC_12132015rf_4807-3545310540.jpg 215_TLC_12132015dg_5252-1005534970.jpg 216_TLC_12132015ej_3300-3989308657.jpg 217_TLC_12132015rf_4818-569084799.jpg 218_TLC_12132015ej_3305-1315830990.jpg 219_TLC_12132015rf_4831-3117309417.jpg 220_TLC_12132015dg_5282-974809810.jpg 221_TLC_12132015ej_3342-926256065.jpg 222_TLC_12132015ej_3437-1984921071.jpg 223_TLC_12132015rf_4951-370685203.jpg 224_TLC_12132015ej_3449-680248297.jpg 225_TLC_12132015dg_5326-1266264915.jpg 226_TLC_12132015ej_3361-4125965985.jpg 227_TLC_12132015rf_5009-3223327029.jpg 228_TLC_12132015ej_3510-451537138.jpg Media Category:2015 pay-per-view events Category:WWE pay-per-view events Category:Sasha Banks Category:Becky Lynch Category:Naomi Category:Tamina Snuka Category:Lana Category:Charlotte Category:Paige Category:Lilian Garcia Category:Eden Category:JoJo Category:Renee Young